Lossless compression is a type of data compression in which the original data may be perfectly reconstructed from the compressed data. This type of compression is used in situations where maintaining the original data in its original form is important. There are several challenges with lossless compression including maintaining reasonable resource use, minimizing memory usage, and reducing processing time.